particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Faruq Depois
Faruq Cyrille Depois (b. 2877 - d. 2903) was the son of Karim Ali Depois, founder and Director of Gloire Technologies. Depois became famous both as the son of one of Kanjor's most influential businessmen, and as the closest friend of Prince Constantin of Kanjor. Depois died of a drugs overdose at the age of 25, and hit national headlines both due to his father's emotional response and subsequent breakdown, and the effect his death had on the young Prince. Biography Faruq Cyrille Depois was the son of Badaran businessman Karim Ali Khaled Dajani (who subsequently Kanjorienised his surname to Depois), and a Kanjorien mother, Michelle Depois. Karim Ali Depois had immigrated to Kanjor after several businesses in Badara went bankrupt, and married Michelle, a government economist, with hopes of establishing a powerful technology empire. With Michelle's help, Karim Ali established one of the most successful businesses in Kanjor. Faruq was the eldest of five children, and was an athletic and musically-talented child from a young age. His father intended for him to inherit the family business, the multimillion dollar Gloire Technologies upon his retirement. Although Karim Ali was deeply proud of his son, his high expectations and strong Muslim faith were repelling to the free-spirited and bohemian Faruq, who felt closer to his Kanjorien mother. Faruq studied at the Conservatoire royal de Musique, where he became close friends with Prince Constantin de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser. It was around this time that Faruq's mother succumbed to cancer, and in grief, Faruq turned to drugs. He subsequently involved Constantin in his drug-taking, believing it would cure the Prince's depression. Faruq graduated from the Conservatoire with a low pass in his Baccalauréat artistique, and enrolled in the École Centrale de Martois with Constantin to study Musicology. At university, the pair's drug-habit continued, and they became infamous in the tabloids for their wild sex parties and rampant drug use. Faruq's father publically denied his son's behaviour was occurring, but in private threatened to cut Faruq off from the family business if his behaviour continued. He also demanded that Faruq marry a girl of his choosing, hoping a wife would calm his behaviour. Death In 2903, Faruq was found dead floating in a swimming pool at his beachhouse whilst hosting a party with Constantin. The doctor's post mortem blamed an overdose of heroin for his death. After Faruq's death, Karim Ali financed an elaborate public funeral for his son, and was visibly stricken with the deepest grief. He made a televised eulogy to his son, yet broke down in tears while addressing it. Faruq's wife, Sylvie Depois, also gave a eulogy for her dead husband, calling him an "untameable genius". Prince Constantin was expected to give a eulogy, but failed to attend the funeral, due to his grief. Karim Ali never recovered from his son's death, and Gloire Technologies went into great financial decline. After making a significant loss of millions in 2904, Karim Ali was asked to step down as Director of the company, and Faruq's widow, Sylvie was asked to replace him. She subsequently steered the company back into the black. Personal Life Faruq was a talented musician, particularly gifted in piano. He also was fluent in Majatran, due to his father's background. Although relatively unknown during his lifetime, Faruq's musical compositions received a great deal attention after his death following the media attention it received. Although most of his work was regarded as immature, his most notable work, a chamber piece dedicated to his mother entitled Gloire was critically lauded and has since become considered one of the greatest classical pieces of the century. Sexuality and Marriage Despite his father's Islamic faith, Faruq was exclusively homosexual. Although he never admitted this fact, it was something of an open secret. Some speculated he was in a relationship with Prince Constantin, due to the closeness and intensity of their friendship, however, this was never confirmed and widely denied by close friends. In spite of Faruq's homosexuality, under threat of severance, he married Sylvie Fillon, his cousin and a former model. With her he had one son, Nasir Emmanuel Depois. Their marriage was reportedly a happy one, although lacking in sexual intimacy; Sylvie was a diligent and faithful wife, who attempted to curb her husband's excesses and tolerated her husband's homosexual affairs. After his death, Sylvie became Director of Gloire Technologies, but never remarried, claiming "marriage is for life". Sylvie became a close friend to Princess Rachel, and Gloire Technologies was accused of assisting in the cover-up of Prince Constantin's escape to Keymon.